FUJOSHI TRIO
by Lady Lacie Lullaby
Summary: AU. fem!Shino, fem!Lee, fem!Choji. / OTP kamu siapa? / LightxL unyu juga yaa? / Aku sih MelloxNear.../ Satukan semua shota boy! / Kalau di sekolah ini, pair yang cocok apa, ya? / AnyonexNaru / Ah, bener, Naru emang uke sejati! / Beruntunglah kau sekelas dengannya. / Bisa lihat teme-dobe in action, hihi.../- Keseharian 3 fujoshi gila. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata Author.


**Baru Prolog!** Kisah keseharian mereka bakal dimuat besok, huahahha *ketawa nista*

Pairing : Hint-hint aja kali ya?

Genre: Humor - Friendship

* * *

Disclaimer: NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto, kalau punya saya nanti fujoshi pada piiip *sensor*

* * *

Konoha Gakuen—

Sekolah favorit yang cukup terkenal di kota Tokyo. Banyak entertainer dunia hiburan sampai anggota politik yang merupakan hasil produk sekolah ini. Dari mulai kelas badut hiburan sampai menteri negara sudah mengecap pendidikan saat mereka masih murid, di sekolah yang didirikan oleh Senju Tsunade saat dia masih cantik (sekarang pun masih cantik, awet muda sekali!). Sayang dia masih perawan, kekasihnya meninggal saat dia masih muda dan di usianya yang sekarang tidak muda lagi dia dikejar-kejar teman masa kecilnya yang menyebalkan (dan sudah keriput itu).

Di awal tahun ajaran baru ini, sekelompok para panitia anggota fans klub pun sudah memulai rencana untuk mendirikan kubu fans club baru sesuai selera masing-masing. Wahai readers, tengoklah ke sebelah kiri, bukan, jangan melihat asrama laki-laki yang bergaya eropa abad ke-16 itu, tapi lihat stand-stand klub di sana yang didirikan oleh senpai-senpai cewek. Tidak ada satu pun yang menawarkan klub ekstrakulikuler mereka, namun sebagai gantinya, mereka menawarkan formulir pendaftaran untuk menjadi anggota baru fans club idolanya! Lalu lihatlah ke kanan, tidak, jangan lagi mengagumi asrama perempuan yang terlihat seperti istana jepang jaman edo, namun hal yang sama terjadi di pelataran asrama, hanya senpai-senpai cowok yang menjajakan formulirnya. Sungguh, tujuan mereka sebenarnya bukan untuk menambah anggota fans, namun untuk mencuri-curi pandang pada anak baru yang berpotensi menjadi idola selanjutnya!

Para senpai gencar menjajakan formulir mereka, sambil mendata murid-murid cantik&tampan, lalu setelah 'pemilihan fans klub' kamuflase itu bubar, diam-diam mereka melakukan voting dan terpilihlah idola cowok & cewek baru di sekolah. Tanpa segan-segan mereka mengumumkannya di seluruh mading yang tersebar di gedung-gedung sekolah, memamerkan foto jepretan paparazzi mereka lengkap dengan biodatanya (mereka melacak sampai hal detil soal biodata idola-idola baru sekolah….sampai soal selera makanan dan tipe yang disukai pun ada).

Dan setelah biodata para idola baru itu sudah diumumkan, barulah 'pendaftaran anggota fans klub' yang sebenarnya pun dimulai. Mereka tidak perduli protes dari para idola (yang jadi korban dan nggak tahu apa-apa). Sungguh para senpai yang licik dan tidak tahu malu. Tapi tetap saja anggota baru terus bertambah setiap hari. Ada saja teriakan-teriakan histeris seperti, "Kyaaa aku ikut fans klub si anu!", "Kyaa kita sama!", "Si ini lebih macho!", "Si ono lebih cantik, dia pemalu dan nggak jutek!" dan blah blah…..

Mau tahu siapa saja idola-idola itu? Inilah mereka…..:

(Kaum Adam)

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda stoic yang anggota fansklubnya paling banyak dan seluruhnya perempuan. Meski model rambutnya aneh, namun semenjak dia menjadi pangeran sekolah, model pantat ayam menjadi ngetren di kalangan murid cowok. Jangan salah kira, mungkin kelihatan seperti Sasuke dari belakang, gak tahunya malah siswa lain yang ngikutin mode.

Sabaku Gaara, si muka asem yang gantengnya aduhai. Sering dibandingkan sama Arthur di sekolah (fandom) lain karena dia gak punya alis. Sering diejek sama haters yang nampang foto dia di mading dengan alis warna-warni kayak pelangi, bahkan ada yang nambahin figur kucing nyan-cat juga di sana. Jadi alisnya itu kentut pelanginya nyan cat…..memang jadi orang ganteng itu susah.

Hyuuga Neji, pemuda yang dewasa, pintar dan tampan pula, sering anggota fansklubnya dibuat meleleh oleh kata-kata romantisnya. Pokoknya sempurna deh. Satu-satunya hal yang nggak sempurna dari dia adalah jidatnya jenong…..Neji malu tentang hal ini dan akhirnya pakai kain buat nutupin jidatnya.

Nara Shikamaru, pemuda yang menyembunyikan ketampanannya dengan bersikap malas. Satu-satunya pemuda dengan anggota fans klub yang paling 'waras'. Idola mereka jenius, begitu juga fansnya.

Uzumaki Naruto, si pemuda paling manis dengan kulit tan dan mata biru jernih adalah anak bungsu di keluarga, hampir semua anggota fansklubnya (entah kenapa) laki-laki.

(Kaum Hawa)

Haruno Sakura, si gadis berambut merah muda, wajahnya cantik namun sikapnya tomboy. Anggota fansklubnya mungkin bisa dibilang yang paling rata, jumlah fans cowok dan ceweknya hampir sama. Duo tsundere bersama Ino.

Hyuuga Hinata, si manis dan bohay pemilik surai ungu panjang nan halus, sehalus tutur katanya. Adik sepupu Neji dan dijuluki 'Hime' oleh fansnya. Entah kenapa, anggota fansklubnya kebanyakan senpai-senpai macho.

Yamanaka Ino, si jutek dengan rambut pirang indah yang diikat ponytail. Duo tsundere bersama Sakura.

Uzumaki Karin, si nerdy aneh dengan kecantikan yang unik. Sepupu dekat Naruto, meski kelihatan seperti kutu buku, ternyata dia jago ilmu hitam. Setiap cowok mesum yang menatap lapar atau mengganggu Naruto akan dikutuk olehnya. Hati-hati, kutukannya mengerikan.

.

.

Tunggu dulu! Cerita ini tidak berfokus pada mereka! Mereka hanya akan disebutkan di dalam cerita dan keseharian dari para tokoh utama. Ya, tokoh utamanya bukanlah orang yang nama-namanya di atas! Sama sekali bukan!

Jadi siapa tokoh utamanya?

Ayo deh kita lihat awal mulanya…kejadian ini sudah sebulan sejak mereka masuk sekolah dan basis fans klub baru sudah terbentuk.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pendek dan berkacamata hitam, berjalan menunduk membaca komik di koridor penghubung gedung. Sesekali dia tersenyum tipis, kadang sumringah, melihat komik yang dia baca. Hingga dia harus bersabar dan mengaduh saat ditabrak seseorang dari belakang dan keduanya jatuh dengan tidak elit, setumpuk kertas yang tadi dibawa orang yang menabraknya berhamburan. Seorang gadis lain yang selamat dari tubrukan (dia berjarak 2 langkah di samping gadis yang tertabrak) menatap prihatin keduanya.

Gadis berkacamata itu menoleh dan mengomel, "Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!"

"Salah sendiri kenapa menghalangi jalanku! Lihat! Kertasku berhamburan!" balas gadis berkuncir dua dan tubuhnya agak tambun yang menabraknya tadi. Gadis itu langsung bangkit dan memunguti kertasnya, matanya tiba-tiba melebar saat melihat cover komik yang tergeletak.

Gadis lain dengan potongan rambut bob pendek dan bersweater hijau yang berdiri menatap prihatin mereka juga langsung fokus melihat cover komik yang tergeletak. Merasa komiknya menjadi pusat perhatian, gadis berkacamata itu menatap mereka berdua bergantian dan menggumam, "Kalian…"—menebak-nebak apa yang ada dipikiran mereka. Merasa aneh kah? Merasa gak normal kah?

Detik-detik menegangkan.

Tiba-tiba mata dua gadis yang memperhatikan komiknya itu berbinar, gadis bersweater hijau melompat dan berjongkok di hadapannya, yang tambun memegang tangannya. Keduanya dengan kompak berteriak, "KAMU FUJOSHI, YA?!"

Tiba-tiba petir menyambar. Hanya di otak si gadis kacamata.

Bisikan pelan yang terdengar, "I—iya…"

Gadis tambun dan gadis bersweater hijau saling tatap, lalu pandangannya kembali pada si gadis kacamata, keduanya mengangguk mantap dan kompak lagi—"Aku juga!"

Gadis berkacamata itu terkejut, gak sadar mulutnya mangap. Dia gak percaya ada fujoshi lain di sekolah ini, dipikir dia sendirian. Oh, meski dia menyukai itu—namun tetap saja kecintaan fujoshi itu hal yang tabu.

Gadis bersweater hijau langsung memperkenalkan diri, "Namaku Lee." Si gadis tambun juga, "Aku Choji."

"Shino…" gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

Mereka bertiga langsung mengakrabkan diri detik itu juga. Awalnya Shino merasa sedikit aneh, namun tidak beberapa lama dia juga ikut larut dalam pembicaraan. Keduanya bertanya mengenai komik yang tadi dibacanya. Terus berlanjut hingga rencana mereka tinggal sekamar di asrama. Ah, sungguh, suasana akan menjadi menyenangkan jika ada teman yang hobinya sama, kan? Setelah berhasil memaksa teman sekamar mereka untuk bertukar, akhirnya mereka tinggal sekamar.

Kalian bisa menebak apa keseharian **trio fujoshi** yang sekamar?

-TBC

Lanjut di chap selanjutnya aja yah hehe :3

Kalo reviewnya kurang memuaskan saya nggak lanjutin dee .3.


End file.
